DC to DC power converters, e.g. power converters used for LED (light emitting diode) applications, typically make use of MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) for the high-voltage switching. The use of bipolar transistors as power switches may be beneficial in view of cost reduction. However, the control of a switching device comprising a bipolar transistor may be relatively complex.